With the proliferation of smartphones, tablets, and other display devices, people have the ability to view and edit digital content virtually any time where application programs have become popular on smartphones and other portable display devices for editing and viewing media content. There is a need for an improved system and method for allowing users to view the virtual application of makeup effects.